Maya's Determination
by SapphireWolf97
Summary: When Maya feels like she's behind her team mates, Ky can't help but feel sorry for her. But when Maya tries to prove herself, no one could forsee the future ahead...or the sacrifices. A Maya/Ky story xxx
1. The Start

**My first fan-fiction chapter! Oh God calm down geez! But here goes!**

"Great. Just great. Another mission, another kairu deposit, another battle with the E-teens with an obvious winner," Maya mumbled to herself, "God, something interesting has got to happen at some point today!" "Maya, just because you've had hardly any sleep doesn't give you the right to moan at us," Ky replied. "Sorry Ky, it's just I've been so worried about falling behind that I've been studying most nights," Maya sighed, "Guess it's taking its toll on me huh?"

_You idiot_. Ky thought. _How could YOU fall behind_? As the blue-haired warrior swept past him, Ky couldn't help but stare at her. _How could she think she was falling behind?! I mean, look at me: I've hardly read a textbook in my life!_ He reached out to her, but hesitated_. No, she needs time_, he thought. A strong hand gripped his shoulder. "Don't worry about her Ky," Boomer said, "She just needs to blow off some steam." "Yeah, guess you're right Boom, let's go," he replied. Another kairu deposit was waiting.

1 hour later:

As the X-Scaper flew across the Mediterranean coast, Maya couldn't take her eyes off the radiant blue ocean and the clear skies. _Sure is beautiful out here_, she thought. She turned around to see Boomer and Ky with Mookie. Ky looked up in her direction, and she swiftly turned away. Her cheeks flushed a fuschia pink – _God sake! Why am I blushing?! Get a grip Maya! _But she couldn't help smiling all the while.

"Guys, we're here! Just look at that wide ocean!" Mookie exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, it's so gorgeous," Maya replied dreamily. Ky shot a short glance at his friend. _If only you knew Maya... _"Ky, why are you staring at Maya?" Boomer said puzzledly, "Look I know you're worried about her, but she can take care of herself you know?" _I sure hope so Boom..._Ky thought.

_Woah...ARRGH! _Maya felt a sharp pain shooting through her head. She dropped to her knees. "Maya, are you okay?" Boomer asked. "I'm fine - and I know where the kairu is, come on!" Maya shot back. As they ran over the sandy beach, they had no idea of the battle to come...or the sacrifices...

Meanwhile:

"Sand, sun, and perfect for tanning! Get my bikini out now Teeny!" Diara ordered. "Diara, we're meant to be getting kairu, not sunbathing!" Teeny snapped back. "Well what's the point of having all these beaches for no one to use them?!" she sulked as she walked off in the other direction. "Diara wait up!" Koz shouted,"The kairu energy is this way!" "Uggh fine then!" Diara spun around in a huff, cursing as she went.

"Team Stax!" Koz exclaimed as he saw 3 silhouettes emerge from a cave. "Nice to see you Koz, come for the kairu?" Ky smirked. "Well know you mention it how about a kairu challenge?" "Challenge accepted!" Maya retorted. "Maya what are you doing?!" Boomer quieried. "Making I shape up!" she answered with a smile. _God Maya, you do NOT need to shape up! _Boomer thought.

As they got ready to fight, Maya suddenly felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Not now..._ she thought. As she looked up, she saw Koz and Diara smirking at them, and then saw a ominent glow from behind Koz's back. _He's gonna attack! But wait, I've never seen THAT attack before...oh no! _"It's a trap!" Maya screeched. "Hehehe, too late Team Stax!" Koz laughed with that creepy smile of his. _He's aiming for KY! Gotta hurry..._

"Get outta the way!" Maya screamed, and leapt in front of the blast. All Ky heard was a scream of agony, but no one was in front of him...

**There will be more chapters, but what do you think of this one? This is the first of many hopefully! xxxxxxxxxxx Sorry it's short!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cackles of laughter arose behind the thick cloud of smoke, and the echoes of an agonizing scream were the only remanants of the attack's victim. "MAYA!" Ky shouted, "Where are you Maya?! Maya!" _This isn't happening..._ "Maya!" Boomer exclaimed in shock, "Rggh, you're gonna pay for that you scum!" "Give it your best shot!" Koz retorted. A look of anger spread across Boomer's face. _You asked for it..._ "Ice Shock Attack!" A fleet of ice shards flew across the beach, but a loud thud was a sign that Team Imperiaz got away. _Ugggh, not again!_ Boomer thought. As he turned toward his friend, he saw him knelt down on the sand, the sea brushing against his knees. In his hands, a necklace. _Maya's necklace..._ Ky's hand clenched it as if it was the most valuable thing on the planet, but he knew there was something more valuable, but now he didn't know if it even existed anymore...

A look of despair covered Ky's face, and his body was tense with shock. Boomer took a few steady steps towards him, and placed a calm hand on his frozen shoulder. He glanced towards the steady ocean, and then towards his shock-ridden friend. _He couldn't seriously think that...no, it's just not possible..._ Boomer thought. "Ky...Maya's gonna be okay. She's one of the toughest people I know," he said_._ Ky slowly raised his head toward Boomer. "How do you know that? For all we know she could be..." he paused. "Ky, don't say that. We'll find her, so don't worry okay?" _I sure hope I'm right, for both Ky and Maya's sake._

Ky sniffed, and slowly stood up. "Alright. Let's go. And let's hope she's fine," Ky said with a look of concern. "That's more like it," Boomer replied. Ky started to run toward a nearby cave. "Let's start over here, she might have washed up somewhere!" _Please be ok Maya, or at least alive..._

Meanwhile:

_Ugghhhhh, that hurt...what the heck happened to me? Where am I? _ Maya's head throbbed with pain. Her entire body ached excessively. It was like she'd been stung by a thousand bees. A blinding shot of light poured its way into her eyes, making her squint. _God that's bright...what is that? _Maya thought. She glanced upwards to see three shady figures emerge from behind the light, and one reached out a hand towards her. _Oh God! Who are these guys?! _Maya clenched her teeth and began to stand up, but a ripple of pain shot up through her leg and made her scrunch her face in agony. _No, god damn it! I must've hit something when I washed up here. _Maya started to shiver, and drops of ice-cold water dripped off her damp hair and trickled down her face. _ On top of that, I'm freezing to death...oh no! I forgot about Ky and Boomer! I've gotta find them! _Maya started to limp as fast as she could, away from the shadowed characters, who then started to follow her. _For god sake, now I've gotta deal with these guys?! What do they want? _It didn't matter. She just kept limping towards the nearest light she could find...

As she got closer towards it, she noticed a small crack in the cave wall - _There! Good, I can just fit in! _She squeezed her petite frame inside, and her followers just sped past, unaware of her position. _Ha, that was too easy! _she thought. _ Now if I can just __get out... _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! An agonizing pain ripped throught her arm, and she felt a warm substance run down it. She knew what that was... a tear flowed down her brusied cheek. _Maya, you're a kairu warrior, so don't cry... _ But she couldn't help it. The pain was just too much for her. _Someone please help me..._

__Nearby...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Ky heard a painful scream pierce the silence in the rocky cave, and shot a worried look towards his friend. Boomer knew it too. Someone was in trouble. "Come on Boomer, we gotta find out where that scream came from! Maybe it's Maya!" Ky shuddered at the thought of his best friend in pain. He sped off further into the cave."Ky, wait up!" Boomer shouted after him. _God Ky, you worry too much...but maybe you're right about this one... _

As they came deeper into the cave, it became darker, but that wasn't a problem. "Ky, there's no one here. Maybe it came from outside..." "Wait a minute B...can you hear that?" "Hear what?" "That noise...like someone's crying," Ky replied anxiously. "Hello, is someone there? Are you hurt?" Silence...

"Ky, Boomer? Is that you?! God please help me!" "Maya? MAYA!" Ky exclaimed. He flashed his torch towards the crack, and saw Maya's tear-stained face. "Oh Maya...how did you end up like this?" he asked. "Please, just get me out...Arrrrrgghhhh!" "What's wrong Maya?" Maya glanced down to her trapped arm...and the small puddle of blood dripping from it. "Oh God! Boomer! Help me move this crack open!" Boomer ran over, and a worried look spread over his face. "You got it Ky!" As they forced the crack open, their hands became dusty and bruised, but they finally opened it, and a weak, exhausted Maya dropped out. "Maya!" Ky caught Maya just before she hit the sandy floor. "T-t-thanks K-ky.." Maya stuttered, still shivering from the cold. "Shhhh Maya, it's ok..." Ky shushed her. As he slung her fine arm over his shoulder, he hurried toward the X-Scaper, desparate to save his friend...


	3. Chapter 3

"Mookie! Mookie! Mookie, open up already!" Boomer called impatiently. "Okay okay okay! What's the big deal?" Mookie said through the intercom. "This is." Ky gestured toward a weak Maya, coughing from the cold and moaning in pain. "Oh my god! I'll open up right away!" Mookie gushed frantically. As the door flung open, Maya lost control of her knees and dropped to the floor. "Maya!" Ky gasped. Realising she was a little too weak to walk, he picked her up gently and carried her inside. Maya tried to protest, but the cold overcame her. As she saw Ky's concerned face staring down at her, she couldn't help but blush. _This feels...nice...for some reason. _"Mookie,get first aid immediately!" Ky said desperately. "Right away Ky!" he answered, and rushed off to get it.

As they reached Maya's room, she started to shiver more, and Ky got a hold of it straight away. He rushed in and laid her down carefully on her bed. Maya clenched her arm in pain, and her face showed her agony. "Mookie! Where's the first aid already?!" Boomer shouted down the hallway. "It's right here! I've got it!" he replied in a hurry. Boomer grabbed it from him and hurried to Maya. "Maya, can you try sitting up?" Ky asked. "Y-yeah,s-s-sure," Maya shuddered. Noticing her shivering, Ky grabbed a soft blanket and wrapped it around her. "T-thanks Ky." "No problem," he smiled back. _I feel better now she's safe, but why did she leap in front of me when an attack was launched? _

As Boomer wrapped a bandage around Maya's arm, she couldn't help but grimace. "Sorry Maya,'" he apologised. "It's ok Boomer, it just hurts a little that's all." _Now that I think about it, she was complaining about falling behind. Did she save me to prove herself? If so, it didn't prove anything at all. _Ky frowned at Maya. "What's wrong Ky?" Maya asked. "I was wondering, why did you save me from Koz's attack? And how did you end up in that crack?" Maya sighed heavily. "Well uhhhh..." "What is it?" Ky questioned. "Well when I woke up there were 3 people in front of me, and when I ran away from them, they followed me. I went into that crack to escape them. I'm sorry'" Maya whispered. "You scared us half to death Maya! If you were trying to prove yourself to us then all you've proved is that you're incredibly reckless!" "Ky..." Boomer started. "It's alright Boomer, he's right," Maya sighed, "I'm sorry." Ky got up off his seat and left Maya's room hurriedly. _Hmmmmmm..._ Maya thought.

"Maya, you did really frighten us, but don't worry about Ky, he's just really worried about you that's all," Boomer said comfortingly. Maya blushed at that thought. _Not again... _"Thanks Boom," Maya replied. "No problem. Anyways, you should get some sleep. You've been through a lot today." Maya yawned loudly. "Good call," Maya chuckled. "See ya Maya."

3 hours later:

_Hmmmmmmmm...it's about time I hit the sheets! _ Ky yawned. As he trudged past Maya's room, he couldn't help but look in. He saw Maya sleeping peacefully on her bed. _She looks cute when she sleeps, _Ky thought. _I feel really bad about earlier, maybe I should apologise later. _He walked in and knelt beside Maya. He gently stroked Maya's soft blue hair. "I'm so sorry Maya," he whispered. He couldn't help blushing uncontrollably. _I...I think...I love her... _

Just then, Boomer wandered past Maya's room, slumping his way down the darkened hallway. _Ahhhh, time to...what's that? _He peeped through the small crack in Maya's door and saw a glimpse of Ky, still knelt quietly next to Maya, his face a picture of relief...and something else. He saw Ky's eyes glisten over, and decided not to intrude, but as he made his way silently away, a smiling but excited expression took over him. _I knew it! Good for you Ky, you've finally realised..._

_**Don't worry, there are more chapters to come! What will happen next? Dum dum dum! XD Till the next chapter!**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's the next one!_**

2 weeks later:

_Ahhhhh, things feel better now my arm's healed up...Agh! Ok, not fully! _ As the wooden block crumbled violently to the ground, Maya immeadiately turned her attention to a stuffed woollen practice dummy. _But I can't rest now, I've gotta keep training! _"Hiaaaaaaaaah!" Maya screeched as she attacked the lifeless doll. "Take this!" As she kept pounding it and pounding it, she didn't realise that Ky and Boomer were watching her. More and more practice dolls kept popping up, and were soon pummled back down again_. _"Woah, I don't think I've ever seen Maya be so violent towards a training dummy before!" Boomer said, suprised. "Yeah, same here," Ky replied, "But to think it's all just training to her..." He sighed. As Maya defeated the last one, she touched her arm and showed pain on her face. Sweat was pouring down her cheeks like rivers. "Woah there Maya, take it easy!" Ky cautioned. "Yeah Maya, it's just training, and your arm isn't fully healed yet," Boomer added. _But now you mention it...__  
_

As Maya wiped the sweat off her face, Ky walked up to her and sat down on the wooden bench. "Maya, what's with all this training and studying? You've hardly stopped, and we've hardly seen you lately," Ky asked. "You don't need to worry about it Ky, I've told you before, I need to catch up to you two," Maya replied calmly. "Maya, WE'VE told you before, you don't need to catch up! I mean, you're the same as us," Boomer told her sharply. Maya sighed hesistantly. "I need to keep training guys, I'm more behind than you think, in terms of strength," she replied deeply. She stood up, and began to walk off. "I'll see you guys -" "Guys! Guys! Our scanners have just detected a deposit in Australia! Come on let's - WOAH!" "AHHHH!" Maya screamed as she crashed into Mookie, and landed in a hepa on the concrete floor. "Mookie!" Maya groaned, "Watch where you're going next time!" "Ohhhhh, sorry Maya," Mookie apologised. As Ky helped Maya up, she grabbed her X-reader and began to take off. "Maya, wait up!" Boomer called to her. Maya skidded to a halt. "Come on you guys, we've got kairu to find!" she replied excitedly. As she sped off again, Ky and Boomer glanced at each other, then to Maya. They thought the same thing: _Maya, you need to stop all this...__  
_

As Maya sped across the monastary, and reached the X-Scaper, she thought _Finally, a kairu deposit! A chance to prove myse- _WOAH! She crashed into another large object, and flew backwards onto the rickety old bridge. "God, that's the second time that's happened today already!" she grumbled as she rubbed her head. "Are you ok May?" Boomer asked as he helped her up. "Yeah, I'm good, just clumsy that's all," Maya replied casually. "And it's your clumsiness that's caused you to lose focus Maya," Master Boaddai said solemnly as he emerged form the X-Scaper. "Master! I'm so sorry! I was just rushing to get the kairu is all!" Maya gushed worriedly. "About that Maya, you're not going." "What? Why? I've been training so hard for this!" she argued. "Maya," Boaddai started, "All this extra training and studying has made you lose focus and made you more clumsy and irritable. I've decided that until you've sorted this problem out, you are to remain here." "What? No Master B, you can't!" she quivered. "Boomer, Ky, get going. You are to handle this without Maya," Boaddai ordered. As Ky and Boomer walked slowly past Maya, they couldn't help but stare at her sadly and with pity. Ky's eyes slightly glistened, and a tear strolled down Maya's cheek. "This isn't fair!" Maya shouted, and ran off back to the monastery. As Master Boaddai watched his student take off, he felt a hole in his heart.

In Maya's room:

_This isn't fair! I've worked so hard, and THIS is the thanks I get? _Maya sobbed into her pillow, soaking it with tears. _And...and...and I can't be with Ky...huh? What was that noise? _Maya heard footsteps along the corridor,and quiet whispers. As she peeked her head around the door, she saw a tall, dark shadow on the walls. She decided to follow, silently and stealthy. As she followed, the shadow become larger...and darker. Maya felt sudden shots of pain ripple through her head. _What IS this? _

Finally, she had the shadow so close...BAM! "Hold it!" Maya shouted, "Turn aro-" She was cut short. She become overcome with shock. _No, it can't be..._

**Who is the mystery figure? Stay tuned to find out soon! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooooooo, who is the person Maya's so shocked about? Read on to find out!**

"You!" Maya gasped, "What are you -" _"Hush now Maya, you'll find out why I'm here soon enough..." _the gloomy figure replied in a ghastly tone. He started to walk slowly towards her. "No, no, you-you stay away from me!" Maya stammered, "Get-get outta here!" "_Oh but I can't Maya, I came here for a prize, and I intend to get it...and I might just take a little bonus too..." _his hand reached out to grab her. "No!" she screeched. She quickly took a few steps back. _This'll teach you to mess with me! _Maya whipped out her X-reader from her belt. "Ink Cloud!" she shouted. "_Arggggggh! You little..." Uh oh, better get moving!_ Maya thought. As she ran down each corridor, she began to pant, and the mysterious figure became faster and faster as he chased after her...**  
**

_I've got to lose him! _Maya thought anxiously. _But I'm...so...tired...damn_ _it_! As she began to gradually slow down, she carelessly didn't notice a shadow looming behind her... "_Lokar's Shadow!" _As Maya spun around, her face filled with horror. "Noooooooooo-AGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. _I feel...really...dizzy...how could I lose...to him? _she thought as she sank to the floor. _"It's such a shame Maya, that your friend...and your crush... won't be able to see you again," _the figure smirked. "N-n-no, n-not g-gonna...ughhh..." Maya groaned as her body heavily slumped downwards. "_After Team Imperiaz has finished them, I'll take you too...as well as my prize," _the figure cackled hideously. _Why...why..._ her eyes filled with darkness. "N-never...Lo...kar..." she whispered before finally collapsing. As she became drowned in black, all she heard was an evil cackle...

_Boomer...Ky...I'm so sorry...I let you both down...again._

Meanwhile, on the X-Scaper:_  
_

As the X-Scaper flew across the clear open sea, Ky couldn't help but sigh heavily as his thoughts kept returing to Maya, and her sad face as he boarded the X-Scaper. "Hmmmmmm..." Boomer saw his friend slouched against the window, and also sighed. "Hey, Ky," he called, "What's up man?" Ky glanced towards him ,and then back out towards the sea. "I just feel really bad about Maya," he replied. "I know man, but it's for her own good," Boomer said, "Master Boaddai told her to stay, so it's not like she had much of a choice you know." "I guess so, but I can't help thinking that this mission will be harder without her," Ky sighed disappointedly. _I know you're worried Ky, I am too but we have to do this alone for a while..._

"Guys, guys, we're here!" Mookie called. "Preparing for landing..."

When they finally reached ground, Ky and Boomer were suddenly overcome by the heat and the sand filled their shoes. "Uggggh, God! Why is there a kairu deposit all the way out here?" Boomer groaned as they trudged through the open desert, "Maya should be happy she's missing this!" "I don't know B, but we've gotta find it soon or we'll burn our butts off down here," Ky replied. After an hour of scoping the large, almost endless desert, Ky's X-reader finally picked up something. "Boom! The kairu is this way!" Ky called out. "Right behind ya!" Boomer answered.

After making their way up a sandy dune, they finally saw the kairu deposit. "Right! For once, no E-Teens!" Boomer exclaimed, "Time to get the-" "Kairu?" a deep voice shouted. "Sorry, but you fell for our little trap," another sickeningly sweet voice added. "Show yourselves!" Ky called out to the mystery characters. "Alright then, no problem," they replied in unison, and Team Imperiaz emerged from the other sand dunes.

"Hehehehehe! They fell for our trap! Oooh, I love it when things turn out my way!" Diara squealed. "What's the meaning of this?!" Ky questioned. "Wel you see Ky, this little batch of kairu here, it was planted here by us," Koz replied slyly. "But why? Why would you plant it all the way out here?" Boomer asked. "To lure you away from the monastery of course! While we take care of you, Lokar will take it over, and seize his prize...and maybe a little bonus! Hehehehehe!" Teeny smirked. _Oh no, MAYA! _Ky thought worriedly. His expression turned from shock to despair to anger, as did Boomer's. "Rgggggghhhh, I'm gonna KILL you!" Ky shouted angrily.

"Hehehe, I'd like to see you try!" Koz shouted back. "Gladly!" Boomer shot back. He and Ky whipped out their X-readers. "Frostok!" "Metanoid!"

"Alright, now it's showtime!" Diara said delightedly, "Venom Blast!" "Mandee Blades!" "Woaaaah!" Diara screamed as she violently brushed the sand dunes behind her.

"My turn! Death Stinger!" Teeny shouted. "Not good enough Teeny! Mind Shock attack!" Boomer retorted. "Agggghhh!" she screeched as she joined her sister on the sandy bedding. "Now it's time for some real action!" Koz smirked, "Slashing Claws!" "Boomer, watch out!" Ky warned. "Right, got it!" he replied, "Ice Shock attack!" _Hahahaha, got ya! _he grinned as he saw the defeated trio groaning. "Now this should make sure they don't try to stop us," Ky smiled. He ran to the top of the sand dune looming over Team Imperiaz, and jumped on it to create a sandy avalanche. "Noooooooo!" they screeched as it piled on top of them.

"Yeah! Score one for Team Stax!" Boomer said triumphantly as he transformed back to normal. "Yeah, but we've got to get back NOW - Maya and Master B are in serious trouble!" Ky reminded him. "Yeah you're right, let's go then!" Boomer answered with a sudden serious look. As they race back to the X-Scaper, with the boiling hot sun beaming down on them, Ky's thoughts turned to the fate of the monastary...and Maya. _God Maya, please be alright..._

**_Ooooooh, what's happened to Maya? Will Ky and Boomer make it back in time? And what's the prize Lokar's after? Find out next time! :D I sound like a voiceover don't I? XD But anways, hope you enjoyed it!_**


	6. It's Almost Time

**Okay here it is! What's gonna happen?**

In a dark place...

_Uggghhhh...oww...my head...it hurts...god damn it..._Maya's head was thumping like a bass drum and her ears rang like church bells. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and it wasn't much brighter than being asleep, except for a small pale-blue light in the near distance. _God, where am I? This place is so...wait a minute! Where's Lokar?! And...and what about Boomer and Ky? _Maya's face scrunched up at the thought of the fate of them all..."What the heck is going on here?!" Maya called out into the darkness. "_Hahahahahahahaha..." _Lokar's dark voice laughed. Laughing at her. "Show yourself Lokar! You coward!" Maya shouted. "_Me, a coward? Oh Maya, what a terrible thing to call your grandfather," _Lokar said creepily as he emerged from the shadows. "Shut up! You were NEVER my grandfather! You couldn't be further from it!" Maya replied angrily, "So get out of here already!" "_I'm so so sorry Maya, but I just can't do that...not yet...not until I've gained my prize," _Lokar answered with an eerie tone, "_Don't you realise where we are Maya?" _Maya glanced up and looked around her. She then looked curiously toward the luminous blue tube of light, and then realised it. _No, he...he couldn't be serious! He wouldn't...he would. _

Maya's expression changed from curious to utter disgust. "No! You can't! You'll destroy everything, including yourself! You can't absorb our kairu sanctuary!" Maya shouted in anger. Lokar turned to her and smiled in the creepiest way. "_Hahahahahaha...HAHAHAHA! You fool! Don't you see?! By absorbing the kairu I will become omnipotent! And no one...NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME! HAHAHAHA!" _Lokar cackled evily. "You...you MONSTER! I won't let you do it!" Maya screamed as she tried to lunge at him. But it was a failed attempt, as she became restricted by rusty chains and shackles, which bruised her ankles and cut into her wrists.

"Owwwwwww!" Maya cried out, "Let me go, you disgusting creature!" Lokar's deep, stone-cold eyes turned to Maya's sweat-covered face, and stepped slowly towards her. "_Hmmmmmmm, what else to do to you, to get you to shut up...hang on! I know just the thing!" _Lokar shouted in annoyance, and slashed her weak arms. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maya cried in anguish. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, adding to the sweat. "_Have you now had enough, or are you still looking for trouble?"  
_

Maya's amber eyes glanced toward the blurred vision of the hot crimson blood trickling down her arms. _This...this...this is even more painful...than when I...got trapped in ...that crack...Ky..._

Even though Maya hated the words coming through her lips, she had no choice. She had to say she'd had enough, or she'd never see Ky again... "I've...I've had...enough..." Maya trembled in gasps of pain. "_That's not like you Maya...but I think I'd better make sure you're certain..." _ Lokar raised his spindly hand... and slapped Maya across the cheeks. A numb stinging pain rippled across her bruised face, and she grimaced in agony. Lokar looked at her in triumph. "_I think that's enough...for now. You've already wasted too much of my time," _ Lokar muttered darkly. Maya sighed in relief, but the warm tears falling from her eyes was mixing with the small pool of blood on the stone floor. She took a small look toward Lokar, although she could hardly raise her head, and saw him raise his hands to the kairu..._No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOO!__  
_

At the same time:_  
_

"Come on, come on, come on! Can't this thing go any faster?!" Ky asked impatiently. "Yeah, Maya and Master B need our help NOW!" Boomer added. "Guys calm down! We're almost there!" Mookie shot back. Ky bit his lip and paced quickly around the room. _Come on, come on... _"We're here guys!" Mookie called out. Boomer and Ky raced toward the front window, and saw a horrific sight.

A huge ominous blue light was rocketing sky-high from the monastary, and thick black clouds shrouded the surrounding area. They could feel everything shaking beneath them as they landed. "Oh my god..." Boomer gasped as they came off the X-Scaper, and his eyes immeadiately caught sight of something else..."Master B!" he shouted in shock, as he and Ky ran toward their master. Boaddai was sprawled on the bridge, seething in pain. Ky gently raised his teacher's head. "What the heck happened here?" Ky asked, "And where is Maya?" "L...l...lokar is...here...in kairu...sanctuary..." Boaddai told him in breaths, "M-m-maya...i-is no...where...to be...f-found. Y-y-you must find...h-her...hurry..." "But we can't leave you here!" Boomer replied anxiously. "Y-you must Boomer...M-maya needs you a-and Ky...I'll be f-fine...GO!" Boaddai shouted.

"Come on Boom, we've gotta go!" Ky called to his friend. "O-okay, coming!" As they raced through the monastary, it became like a labyrinth to Ky, as panic began to cloud his judgement. "Ky! Ky, this way! The sanctuary's here!" Boomer told him, "But...but I don't think that...you'll like what you see man..." Ky quickly took note of his statement and jolted round the corner. And sure enough, Boomer was right.

"M...m...maya?" Ky stammered in shock, as he saw his crush shacked to the stone wall, and stained red. "MAYA!" Maya opened her eyes, and filled with hope...shock...and utter disbelief. "Ky...is...is...is that you?" Maya trembled through tears.

Ky eye's burned red with anger as he turned toward the mutating monster stood before him...

**_Another cliffhanger! Now we're reaching the climax! What's gonna happen now?_**


	7. A Confession of Truth

_**Dum, dum, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum! Finally we're finally reaching the big climax! Read on to find out what happens!**_

As Ky suddenly filled himself with anger and rage, it was so hard not to break down. Ky was a like a bull ready to charge. _How dare he...HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO MAYA! _"You MONSTER!" Ky yelled, and began to lunge toward a mutating Lokar. Boomer sped in front of him and took the brute force of Ky's attack. "Ky, you can't attack him! Not yet! Going in now would be suicide!" Boomer shouted over the thuds of rock crumbling around them, "And Maya's still chained up, we've got to get her out first!" Ky's flaming eyes turned back to their original sea-blue. He turned toward a scared Maya, whose face was still clenched in pain. _Maya..._

"Phew, okay then. Let's get her out of there!" Ky answered, and he and Boomer ran towards Maya. Ky looked toward her brusied, tear-streaked face, and Maya's eyes filled with happiness. "K-k-ky..." she stammered. "It's alright Maya, we're gonna get you out of those," Ky comforted her calmly, but there was still a hint of panic in his voice. "Boomer, help me cut the chains!" Ky yelled at him. Boomer's shocked face quickly snapped back to normal. "Sure thing bro!" "On 3... 1...2...3!" they shouted in unison. "Ugggh..." Maya groaned as her weak, flimsy arms flopped down and her body tumbled toward the ground. "Maya!" Ky gasped as he caught her in his arms. As he turned her over, and held her firmly, small drops of blood stained his shirt. Ky stared at Maya's wounds, and wrapped his jacket around her to stop her from losing any more blood. Maya stared deeply into Ky's ocean eyes, and smiled. "T-thanks Ky...I was so worried about you two," she said with hope in her voice, as she glanced around at Boomer and Ky. "No Maya, we were worried about you," Ky answered her. As he gently clutched her hand, he whispered, "I'm so sorry for leaving you here Maya." They both gazed into each other's eyes, and blushed. Boomer looked at them and smiled.

"_That's so sweet, but aren't you forgetting someone?!" _ a monstrous Lokar roared. A roar that shook the sanctuary. "Ky! We've gotta get Maya to safety! I'll hold Lokar off! Go!" Boomer yelled. Ky stared at his best friend in disbelief. "No Boom, you can't! He's too strong for you now!" Ky replied. " Don't worry, it's just long enough to get Maya away from here! I'll join you in a minute, go already!" Ky nodded in agreement. "Maya, can you walk?" "Uh-huh, my legs are fine Ky," Maya answered. As he carefully helped her up, and slowly made their way towards the exit, Lokar immeadiately took note. "_Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" _Lokar's deep voice rumbled, "_If I can't have Maya, then NOBODY can!"_ Lokar reached out his now scaly claws and shot a neon green beam of light toward the crumbling door. "Ky! Maya! Move outta the way!" Boomer shouted, as he leapt toward his friends. He managed to save them just in time, as a tumbling boulder sealed their escape route.

The trio panted as they landed opposite the door. "That's just great! Now none of us can get out!" Boomer groaned. "Maya, are you okay?" Ky asked. "Don't worry, I'm good," Maya replied calmly. Ky rubbed his slick pitch black hair, and quickly noticed a large boulder blocking Lokar's view. "Maya, come over here," he gestured to her. As she trembled her way down behind it, Ky helped her gently and rested her back against the rocky material. "Maya, you stay here, it's too dangerous for you now, you're too weak to fight," Ky told Maya. "N-n...n-no Ky, I can't let you!" Maya stammered in shock, "You'll...you'll...you'll DIE if you face him now! I...I can't afford to lose you..." she blushed a deep scarlet red, and scrunched her eyes up.

Ky smiled nervously at Maya's scared eyes, and sighed heavily. "Maya...we have to save the monastery, and the world! I have to do this.." Ky replied in a nervous tone, "Everyone's depending on this." "But I'm depending on YOU, to live! Let me help, please!" Maya argued. Ky knelt down beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Maya...if I don't do this, everyone will get hurt...or worse. That includes you. And that...that I could never live with." Maya stared at him intensely. Ky pulled himself up, and turned to Maya's desperate face. "And...and for the record, I've always thought you're one of the greatest kairu warriors I've ever known," Ky told her with truth in his voice. He slowly leant over Maya...and gently kissed her delicate forehead. "And in case I don't make it...I love you Maya," Ky whispered. Maya stared at him in utter shock, and a tear left her eye.

"_Come out, come out wherever you are, little Ky," _Lokar taunted. "Right here Lokar!" Ky and Boomer answered in unison again. "It's about time we settled this once and for all Lokar," Ky told him in with seriousness and anger seething in his voice. "_I couldn't agree more...no more games Team Stax..." _

_**Oooooooooh, that was sooooo cute! We're there now, so get ready! What will happen NOW? What suprises are in store? And will Maya confess to Ky? You'll just have to wait and see! :)**  
_


	8. The Decider

**Hey,**_** it's here! Sorry for the wait, but I was stuck with a cold for the past few days :) So here ya go!**_

"You ready, Boom?" Ky asked his friend. "More than I'll ever be bro," Boomer replied, as he glanced towards him. _Man, I've never seen Ky so serious or fired up before, _he thought, _then again, it IS Lokar we're up against, and it's the most dangerous mission yet..._

"_What are you waiting for Team Stax? I want to DESTROY you already!" _Lokar roared. "The feeling's mutual Lokar!" Ky shot back, as he and Boomer flipped their X-readers out of their belts. But they almost dropped them as Lokar mutated even further, his scaly hands becoming even rougher and larger, and his back burst through his burnt cloak. His eyes gleamed with an unnatural purple light, and his glowing skin became a shocking pitch black. His roaring voice became more and more deafening as it echoed around the hollow sanctuary. His glance pierced into Ky and Boomer's heads, and Maya couldn't turn away from the brutal, monstrous beast that stood before them.

"_It's time Team Stax - FOR YOUR DEMISE!" _Lokar bellowed, as he sent out a flashing spiral of bullet-like attacks. A flash of green,red and blue attacks came from the purple tornado. "Woah! How can he send out that many different attacks at once?!" Boomer yelled as he dodged a green blast. "I don't know-Woah! - I don't know Boom, but-AGGH!" Ky yelped as he got shot with a red attack. "Ky! Rgggh, no one treats my friends like that!" Boomer shouted, as he ducked under a nearby boulder. "Take this Lokar!" he yelled as he flipped his X-reader out, "Ice Shock attack!" Lokar wasn't suprised however as he easily breezed the blast behind him into a nearby wall. "What?!" Boomer said, puzzled. "_HAHAHAHA! Such a feeble excuse for an attack boy!" _Lokar cackled. "Then chew on this then!" Ky shouted as he emerged from a pile of rocks. "Mandee Blades!" Lokar once again dodged the blast and sent it into another wall.

"God what is with this - woah!-this dodging? He's never been able to-woah!-dodge this easily!" Boomer yelled. "I don't know Boom," Ky replied, "But we need to hit him with all we've got! Together!" Boomer grinned. "Ice Shock attack!" "Mandee Blades!" Lokar looked at them with a smirk creeping across his ugly face. "_Hehehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHA! You fools!" _Lokar bellowed deeply, "_Don't you realise that you'll never win?!" _Ky and Boomer short-circuited their attacks. "What do you mean Lokar?!" Ky shouted. "_Haven't you realised it yet? You have to defeat me to release the kairu within, save the monastery from complete destruction... AND you have to protect that sorry excuse for a warrior over there!" _Lokar cackled hideously. Maya turned away quickly, with tears in her eyes. Ky's expression changed from anger to complete rage.

"How DARE you say that Lokar! You're going down, RIGHT NOW!" Ky boiled up all his inner kairu into another pair of Mandee Blades, and launched himself at the purple tornado. "No Ky! Wait!" Boomer yelled. "Mandee Blades!" "_You utter incompotent fool!" _Lokar roared,as he reached out a burning claw towards Ky. "Nooooooo!" Boomer and Maya yelled in unison. But the attack flew into Ky's stomach and forced him backwards, into Boomer, and into a mass pile of boulders. "NO KY!" Maya screamed, as she ran over to the smoking rocks. "Ky! Are you okay?! Ky!" Ky spluttered uncontrollably, and Boomer coughed violently. Lokar just kept on absorbing the kairu without a care, laughing his way to victory. _No, this can't be happening..._Maya thought worriedly.

Maya dropped to her knees and began to cry. Then she saw her burnt X-reader glow in front of her, and slowly crawled over to it. As she cradled it in her hands, she noticed something odd. "What-what's this?" she whispered. She saw on the cracked screen, a new X-drive: Total Attack. "Woah! This contains so much power, maybe enough to..." Maya paused and looked at Ky and Boomer, slowly raising themsleves from the rocks. She then realised she would have to carry out the attack...

"Ky...Boomer..." she said, slightly trembling. "Ugggh...Maya? What...what is it?" Ky replied in pain. "You...you see this? It's a really powerful attack...and...and I think it can stop Lokar," Maya said nervously. "What?! Are you serious?" Ky replied in shock. Maya nodded. "Then give me it here, I'll use it to-" "No Ky," Maya stopped him, " I'm going to use it. You guys have used up too much energy, and I still have all of mine." Ky staggered up from the rocks and grabbed Maya by the shoulders. "No Maya! I won't let you! You have too many wounds, that much power, it could...it could..." Ky stammered, his voice tensing up. "...it could kill me," Maya finished. Ky clenched his fists, and tried to control his tears. Maya saw his pained expression and clasped his hand. "Ky, you're the one that told me that the monastery, and everyone's lives, were in grave danger. Now we have a chance to stop all that from happening," Maya calmed him gently. "But Maya...wait! Please!" Ky yelled as Maya turned towards the growing monster before them. She slowly glanced behind her, and smiled. A smile that Ky held on to.

Maya took out her X-reader, and found the X-drive. Maya clasped her hands together - "TOTAL ATTACK!" "_What...what is this?! Stop...no...no..NOOOOOOOO!"_ Lokar roared insanely, as a blinding light shone its way into every possible corner of the room and through the roof, piercing the darkened skies. "Aggghhhh!" Ky and Boomer yelped in unison as the light forced them to seal their eyes shut. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Lokar bellowed at the top of his voice_,_ and the massive brute which had stood before them, was now no more than a pile of dust being swept away in the calm breeze. "She...she...she did it!" Boomer exclaimed excitedly,"But where is she-" He was cut off by Ky's cry - "MAYA!" he screamed, as he saw Maya laying on the ground, her face expressionless, her arms limp. "No...Maya...why? WHY?" he yelled to the sky, as he gently cradled Maya in his arms. Boomer slowly walked over, and clasped his hand over his mouth in utter shock. "Maya?" he stammered.

"Don't...don't leave me...please Maya..." Ky whispered into her ear as he held her stone cold body close to his. He was struggling to fight back his tears. "Maya please, you mean too much to us...and to me," he mumbled quietly. He finally let her go...and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"M...M...Maya? How are you..." Ky said, tensing up. "Shhhhhhhh," Maya said softly. She could hardly move a finger, but she gradually lifted her quaking arm towards Ky's tear-stained face. "Don't cry," she said as she stroked Ky's cheek. "This...this...this had to...happen," Maya breathed heavily. Her eyes grew heavy once again. "No, no Maya please...please..." Ky trembled. Maya smiled weakly. "J...j...just know...this.." she sighed gently, "I...I...I love you too...Ky..." She finally closed her eyes. Ky was just frozen. And Boomer was on the edge of tears. "No...no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAYA!"

**Ohhhhhhh, she DID confess! Poor poor Ky! But...don't worry, because there's more to come! This isn't the end! There will be about 2 more chapters until it's complete, so keep reading! Please please please review!**


	9. A Tender Embrace

**Soooo close now! What will happen now that Lokar's gone? Read on people!**

As the skies cleared and the sun shimmered with light, the same couldn't be said for Ky and Boomer's dampened, broken spirits. Boaddai stared at the clouds with hope and happiness, joyous as he knew the battle was won. But as his brightened face turned towards his arising students, it dimmed as lay his eyes on one in particular - Maya. He tried to keep a stern face, but even he couldn't keep back the tears as he saw his almost-grandaughter laying weakly in Ky's protective arms. "I...I...I knew this might come at a price," he said quietly, "But I never imagined that this would be it." He struggled to kneel next to Maya's limp body, and clenched her hand as he saw the extent of her injuries. He frowned in anger as he knew how she obtained them. _Lokar...you...you monster..._

He couldn't feel a pulse, or breath as he stroked her head, but suddenly, he felt a small burst of energy ripple through his mind, and he shivered backwards. "Ma...Master Boaddai? What is it?" Boomer asked. Boaddai looked up at his student, and gave a slightly forced smile. "I..it's nothing, don't worry," he replied. "...We should get Maya on the X-Scaper," Ky mumbled. Boomer looked at his best friend's anguished expression. "...Alright Ky. Come on," he answered solemnly. He too was feeling the same way as he was, but he understood. _Oh Ky...you really loved her, didn't you?  
_

He placed a comforting hand on Ky's shoulder. "...Thanks Boomer," Ky said knowingly.

On the X-Scaper, 2 hours later:

_God, _Boomer thought, _I've never seen Ky so shaken up and distressed before...and I've never seen Maya so...still. Lifeless. But, she is...well, you know. _The very thought made him well up. As he glanced across to Ky, his head was in his hands, and he hadn't left her side since they boarded the ship. Maya was so pale, almost like her chocolate coloured skin had faded away. "This...this is all my fault Maya," Ky mumbled."If...if I had just been more alert...this...this never would've happened!" he shouted. Boomer looked at his friend with grief. Ky noticed his expression. "I'm...I'm sorry Boomer, it's just that..." "It's alright Ky, you need to let it all out. We need to be there for one another," Boomer replied. Ky clasped Maya's limp hand like it was the fragile thing in the world. To Ky, she couldn't have been more delicate right now.

"Hey...Ky?" Boomer asked. "What it is Boom?" Ky answered. "Why don't I get a warm flannel for Maya? She just seems so...pale," he said, noticing Maya's milky tone. Ky sniffed. "...Okay, thanks." "No problem bro," Boomer nodded, as he left the room. Ky stared at Maya, stroking her injured head. _I'm so sorry Maya, this is my fault, that you're...gone. _He took note of her bandaged wounds scattered on her arms. _How did I ever let this happen to you? I'm such an idiot! _

Boomer walked back into the room silently, the flannel soaking his hands. He saw Ky almost falling apart. He stepped towards Ky slowly, and gently pressed the flannel on Maya's forehead. Ky just stared into space, unaware. "Come on Ky, you need to stop this," Boomer said worriedly. Ky stood up slowly and turned to Boomer. "I'm...I'm sorry Boomer," he trembled with tears. "It's just..." "I know Ky. Come on, you need some time away," Boomer replied comfortingly. Ky nodded solemnly.

As they walked away from Maya's bed, they heard a weak voice say "No."

"Did...did you hear that?" Ky said, alert. "I though I heard something," Boomer replied in agreement. Their eyes wandered around the room, looking for the source of the voice. "No..don't..." it came again. "Okay, I definately heard that!" Boomer said. Their eyes were suddenly drawn to Maya. "No...it couldn't be.." Ky whispered. Their gazes were fixed on her, waiting for another sound. And, if by some crazy miracle, Maya's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her deep amber eyes. "No...don't leave me..." she croaked. Boomer and Ky stared at Maya in amazement, then at each other. "MAYA!" they yelled in unison as they ran back towards her. "G..guys? What's going-agggh!" she gasped as she was squished in a breath-stealing hug.

"MAYA! Oh, Maya, how on EARTH are you okay?! We thought you were..." Ky paused. Maya gasped as she realised what had happened. "Oh my god...I am SO sorry," Maya mumbled. Boomer joined the group hug. "God Maya, don't you EVER scare us like that again!" he said with huge relief, welling up. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Maya cried, pressing her head against Ky. "Shhhhhh, shhhhhhh," Ky soothed her as he caressed her soft hair, "It's okay now. You're safe and alive, and that's all that matters." Maya looked and smiled. Boomer released them both and sighed. As tears of joy came out of the trio's eyes, Boomer began to chuckle. "Hehehehehe, come on! We have to tell Boaddai you're okay now!" he laughed. "You're right Boom, he's been out of his mind with grief!" Ky replied.

As Boomer called for Master Boaddai, Ky helped Maya up gently, and then grasped her in a comforting hug. "Ky?" Maya asked. "...Never leave me again...I was so scared..." he trembled. "I promise I'll never leave you again," Maya said knowingly. Ky stroked her face. "And I'll never leave you," Ky replied, as he pulled her in for a kiss. As their lips touched, their cheeks flushed cherry red, but they knew this was only the start of a loving relationship...

**Awwwww so sweet! Maya survived! But it's not over yet! Just one more chapter to go, and then it's done! Please review! :)**


	10. The Ending

**Awwww so close to the end! But here we go, the final chapter!**

Outside:

As Ky and Maya slowly made their way off the X-Scaper, Boomer was already swiftly calling for Boaddai, who was swallowing his grief whilst gathering the mass kairu which had been released. "Master B! Master B!" he called, "Come quickly! You'll never believe what's happened!" Boaddai turned around, concerned. "What is it Boomer?" he replied solemnly. "Just look over there..." Boomer answered cheerfully, looking towards Ky and a smiling Maya, who were steadily making their way towards them.

Boaddai stared at his students in disbelief. It became harder for him to keep a straight face, when the student he'd cared for since she was a baby, had almost tasted certain death...and was now staring him in the eyes, full of life. As Maya limped steadily towards him, as Ky reluctantly let go of her, he was uncharacteristically overcome with happiness and relief. As he took Maya into his arms in an embracing hug, tears leaked their way out of his eyes. "Maya...Maya, I'm so sorry I kept you behind. I put your life in great danger. I shall never make such a mistake again," he said with sincerity. Maya began tearing up again. "Oh Master B, you're making me cry too! I shouldn't have been so reckless," she replied.

Ky and Boomer stared at them and smiled. "Another happy ending," Boomer grinned. "Well put bro," Ky said in agreement. As Maya let go of Master Boaddai, she carefully walked over to the pair and nodded at Ky. "What? What is it?" Boomer asked puzzledly. "Come on buddy, go ahead," Ky told him happily. As Maya grinned at him, he caught on to what they meant. He stretched out his muscular arms and pulled Ky and Maya in. "GROUP HUG!" he shouted. As the trio laughed and smiled togther, Boaddai stared at them with joy, proud at how strong and compassionate his warriors-in-training had become...

Later on that evening...

Maya laid on a soft, grassy mound near the monastary, staring at the vast sapphire-blue sky with the sparkling stars scattered over it like sequins. She sighed happily as she continued to gaze at the scenic view around her. "Ahhhhh...so beautiful," she said dreamily. "Not as much as you are," Ky's voice cut in. "Ky! You tease," Maya replied, blushing. "I'm not teasing," Ky said as he sat down beside her. "So what are you doing out here?" "Nothing much, just thinking," Maya answered thoughtfully. "About what?" Ky asked. "About how lucky I was to have that X-Drive, and how lucky I am to be alive after all that," she sighed. "I mean, how could I have not thought about missing out on little things like this?" " Ky placed a sensitive hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about that now," Ky said calmly, "You're seeing these things now right? You'll never miss out on these again, I'll make sure of it." "Ky..." Maya whispered. Suddenly, a cold breeze swept its way past them and sent shivers down Maya's spine.

"Brrrrrrrrrr..." she trembled. Ky saw her shivering and put his arms around Maya, pulling her close. "Brrr...thanks Ky," she said quietly. "Anything for my girl," Ky replied with a smile. Maya glanced up at Ky. "Your...girl?" Maya questioned. _Whoops, _Ky thought anxiously, _wrong thing to say! _ "Your...girl? Hmmm Ky, I think that deserves a punishment..." she giggled. _Oh no, she knows my weakness..._

"TICKLE FIGHT!" Maya yelled as she began tickling him. "Hahahaha! No please, HAHAHAHA! No fair! Hahahahaha!" Ky squirmed. "The tickle monsters are relentless Ky!" she laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ky laughed intensely. _Time to use the secret weapon... _Ky reached out his arms and wrapped them around Maya, pulling her on top of him. "Hey what the-", she was stopped by a kiss.

As she was released from the pucker, and was embraced with another, she whispered "No...fair..."

**There we have it! My first completed story! I will be writing more Redakai fanfics in the future, but my next one will be either Shadamy or Silvaze! Please review and thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this! You guys are great xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**


End file.
